Gouled Hassan Dourad
| place_of_birth = Somalia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = CIA black sites Guantanamo | id_number = 10023 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | occupation = | spouse = yes | parents = | children = 4 | date_of_arrest = 2004 | place_of_arrest = Somalia }} Gouled Hassan Dourad ( , ), born 1974, is a citizen of Somalia who is currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantánamo Bay detainment camps in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 10023. Gouled Hassan Dourad arrived at Guantanamo on September 6, 2006, and has been held there for . Early life Gouled was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. When the Somali Civil War erupted in 1991, his parents sent him to Germany where he lived in a refugee camp. He traveled to Sweden and gained asylum there in 1993. In 1994, he attempted travel to the United States but was turned back in Iceland on account of his fraudulent passport. Alleged ties to terrorism According to American counter-terrorism officials, while in Sweden, Gouled attended a Somali mosque, whose imam arranged for Gouled and his friend, future AIAI bombmaker Qasim Mohamed, to train in Afghanistan before joining the Somali war effort. Gouled trained at the Khalden camp in weapons and explosives from January through October 1996, and at another camp in Khost in assassination techniques for several months. By late 1996 he returned to Somalia. American counterterrorism officials assert Gouled became a member of AIAI in 1997 out of a commitment to support the Somali war against Ethiopia and to win the Ogaden region of Ethiopia back to Somalia. He fought against the Ethiopians in Ogaden off and on from 1997 to 2002 and trained AIAI fighters. He allegedly became associated with al-Qaeda because its members were in Somalia and his AIAI cell supported the al-Qaeda. Gouled was introduced to Abu Talha al-Sudani, who came to Mogadishu to hide following the Mombasa attacks in November 2003, in early 2003 by his AIAI cell leader. Gouled was recruited to work for al-Sudani, in part, because he had trained in Afghanistan: spoke Arabic, English, some Swedish and Somali, and had a high-school education. According to the United States Director of National Intelligence, Gouled was the head of the Mogadishu-based facilitation network of al-Itihaad al-Islamiya (AIAI) members that supported al-Qaeda members in Somalia. Gouled was a member of a small, selective group of AIAI members who worked for the East African al-Qaida cell led by Abu Talha al-Sudani. Gouled's responsibilities included locating safehouses, assisting in the transfer of funds, and procuring weapons, explosives and other supplies. Gouled was privy to several terrorist plots under consideration by his AIAI cell, including shooting down an Ethiopian jetliner landing at an airport in Somalia in 2003 and kidnapping Western NGO-workers in Hargeysa, Somalia, in 2002 as a means to raise money for future AIAI operations. Following Gouled's arrest, AIAI terrorists on March 19, 2004, tried unsuccessfully to kidnap a German aid worker and murdered a Kenyan contract employee in Hargeysa. Combatant Status Review Dourad was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Transcript Gouled Hassan Dourad chose not to attend his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. But his Personal Representative read a statement on his behalf: : Mother's appeal On November 23 2009 Africa News published a profile of Gouled's mother, Adar Mohammed Yusuf, who asserted that he was innocent. Adar said her son was captured by a Somali warlord in 2004. Adar was quoted as saying: Africa News reports Goulad was captured by the Alliance for the Restoration of Peace and Counter-Terrorism, which was associated with the CIA. Africa News reports that Goulad was one of dozens of captives apprehended by the Alliance. Goulad's mother asserted that he had four children. See also *Mehdi Ghezali Notes External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part One): The CIA’s “High-Value Detainee” Program and Secret Prisons Andy Worthington Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Somalian al-Qaeda members Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Somalian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Islamist terrorism in Sweden